Year of the Spark: June 29
by Sparky Army
Summary: She took a deep breath, closed her eyes, and rubbed her forehead with her hand. She was getting a migraine. Year of the Spark contiues!


Yahoo

_**We, the Sparky Army, decree 2008 to be the Year of the Spark. We pledge to post a new sparky story or chapter of a sparky story every day from January 1, 2008 to December 31, 2008. Though the Powers the Be have removed Elizabeth Weir from the regular cast of Stargate Atlantis, we feel that she remains an integral part of the show, and that the relationship between her and John Sheppard is too obvious to be ignored. We hope that you, and anyone might happen to read these works, agree. **_

_**And if that isn't official enough for you, we don't know what is. Seriously, guys, we're just trying to have some fun--and show TPTB that Sparky is the way to go. So sit back and enjoy the 366 stories coming your way!**_

Note from Author (BlueSkys91): All Miss Pooka's fault!! After reading that one fic of hers with Indiana John and Narnia I figured maybe I could carry it a little farther, and this is what came for it! Hope you like it! Thanks for reading! And Thanks to Sparkly for the amazing beta!!

**Cartoon Dreams & Cinema Wishes**

Elizabeth woke suddenly. She looked around her, but did not recognize where she was.

She was standing in a cavernous ravine, black mountains all around her. It was dark, hazy and she could not see whether it was day or night through the dark gray clouds on the sky.

She heard something to her right and quickly spun around to see what it was.

Teyla was standing hunched over, looking like she was trying to curl into a ball. She was glaring at Elizabeth with wide, dark eyes. Elizabeth noticed she had something in her hands.

She was guarding it.

"Teyla, are you alright?" Elizabeth inquired, her head cocked slightly to the side, as she took a step closer to her friend.

"My precious, _mmmyyyyy_ preeeeeciousss!" Teyla responded in a voice not her own, raspy, squeaky, dark.

Elizabeth jumped back, her eyes wide and staring at her normally calm, peaceful friend.

"Tey…" Elizabeth was cut off when a tall, handsome, dark haired man, who looked surprisingly a lot like John, grabbed her by the arm and started dragging her off in the opposite direction.

"Excuse me!" Elizabeth protested, getting her arm free from his firm grasp. She stopped running.

"Well don't just stand there Princess, Hut's men are coming!" the man replied in a rather cocky tone.

Elizabeth's jaw dropped. Now she recognized those clothes.

"Come on!" he said, grabbing her arm and pulling her into a run yet again.

She was on the ship, standing next to a rather hairy man who bore a striking resemblance to Ronon, before she snapped out of her daze.

"Tell me," she looked at the John look-a-like who was now in the pilot seat, "are we on the Millennium Falcon?" she asked. Taking a deep breath, she awaited the answer.

"Yeah, how'd ya know?" he replied, not even looking back at her. The Ronon looking Chewbacca standing next to her made some indistinguishable noise.

"Oh lucky guess?" she shrugged her shoulders. Pinching the bridge of her nose, she said, "So I guess that means you are Han Solo?"

"Well I guess your luck ran out sweetheart, the name's John, John Solo."

She had her head in her hands when she replied, "I was close."

"Close to what?" a suave, English accented voice responded. It sounded to her like John trying to do his best Sean Connery impression.

Her head snapped up out of her hands.

"Who are.." She stopped when she saw John in front of her. He had changed clothes. He was now wearing a very expensive looking tux, and holding a martini glass in one hand.

'Oh no' she thought to herself seconds before he said,

"The names Bond, John Bond." His outstretched hand grasped hers, and he leaned down to place a light kiss on the back of it.

"Of course it is," she said, smiling. He smirked his flyboy smile.

She took a deep breath, closed her eyes, and rubbed her forehead with her hand. She was getting a migraine.

When she opened her eyes, she found herself staring at a fish. Not just any fish, mind you, a clown fish, with the face of Rodney McKay. Well sort of.

Her surroundings had changed too, colorful and cartoon-ish.

"Well, why did you stop?" the Rodney fish was screaming at her. It was definitely Rodney's voice.

"What?" she responded wearily. All this was getting old already.

"Oh not again!" he exclaimed, then started pacing, or the equivalent of pacing for a fish, in front of her.

'Yes that is definitely Rodney' Elizabeth thought.

"I'm Rodney. I'm looking for my son Nemo. We need directions. You said you can speak Whale! You got as far as his name! Now would you please ask Sam how to get to Sydney Harbor!"

Elizabeth just stared at him.

"Heeeellllooooo!!" Rodney-fish exclaimed waving a fin in front of her face.

Elizabeth heard him, but could not respond. She could not believe what was happening.

She blinked. When her eyes opened back up, she was standing in a huge, old manor.

She looked down at her clothes and saw she was wearing a purple plaid skirt, and yellow sweater. She felt something in her hand. She looked. There, in her hand, was a magnifying glass. Like something Sherlock Homes would use.

Having got the general idea of what was going on after the first couple of, times she cried, "I didn't even like this move!"

"What was that Miss Drew?" a voice said from behind her.

She turned around to see who said that. The man looked surprisingly a lot like Lurch from the Munster's. She had never liked him. He had scared her as a child, so she did the only thing that seemed logical at the time. She screamed.

Her eyes shot open, and she gasped for breath. She was disoriented, but soon the recollection of where she was came to her.

She tried to calm herself down, which was hard. She was still afraid to close her eyes.

"Hey are you ok?" John asked having been woken up by her gasp, and the sudden movement of the woman that had been contently sleeping on his shoulder. Not that he had been fast asleep in the first place. It was horribly hard to sleep in a jumper, especially when Rodney was driving.

"Yeah, I just had a really weird dream, or dreams?" She muttered the last part to herself.

"You sure?" John asked, brushing a stray lock of chocolate hair behind her ear.

"Yeah," she breathed out.

She looked down then back up at John and realized how close they were on the jumper bench. Her checks flushed red when she realized she had been sleeping on his shoulder.

He knew what she was thinking. "So I guess that means Rodney doesn't pack the food anymore," he stated, hoping to distract her from the fact that his cheeks also a light shade of crimson.

She tilted her head, and looked at him with an inquisitive smirk.

"You know they say the food you eat affects your dreams?" he responded.

"Ah," she glanced at Rodney in the pilot's seat, arguing with Carson who was in the passenger's seat, and had to stifle a laugh when an image of Rodney-fish came to mind. "Well then, Rodney is definitely not packing the food next time I go anywhere with you."

John was smiling at her, she was smiling back, and she thought, 'If only he knew!'

XXXXXX


End file.
